


Utmost Faith

by klutzy_girl



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Episode Tag, Fluff, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Piper has the utmost faith everything will work out as she watches her sons play.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Utmost Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/gifts).



Chris felt a little lighter once he referred to his mother as “Mom” but guilt still ate at him despite his best efforts to push it away and ignore it. So, he continued playing with Wyatt, his currently younger older brother (which never failed to fuck with his head) and smiled at his mother when she sat down and just watched them. “Look, Wy - say hi to Mama,” he encouraged.

Wyatt looked up and beamed at her. Piper’s heart warmed even more at the sight of her two sons playing. “Hi, my beautiful boys. Having fun?” she asked.

“Always,” Chris answered.

“Glad to hear. What about you, Wyatt?” Her youngest babbled at her and handed Piper a block. “Thanks, baby.” She handed it over to Chris.

He grinned at his mother. “You feeling okay?” he asked, still concerned after her dizzy spell.

She sighed. “You’re a worrier, Christopher Halliwell.”

He shrugged and didn’t even bother to deny it. “It’s in my nature, Mom.”

Piper beamed, still not used to hearing those words come out of his mouth. “Yeah, well, maybe we’ll change that in the new future,” she teased. The future where she was dead and had traumatized her youngest. The smile nearly slipped from her face but she caught it in time - she wasn’t going to remind Chris of something that clearly hurt him. Fortunately, he didn’t catch on, still distracted by Wyatt.

“Maybe,” he conceded. He couldn’t let himself hope, no matter how much he wanted to - he had been through too much to be able to hope for anything. But he was going to save Wyatt, no matter what. He couldn’t let this trip to the past be for naught. 

“No maybe about it - it’s a certainty that we’ll change your future,” she corrected, trying her best to sound confident. 

He didn’t look convinced but that was okay - baby steps. And as the baby inside of her continued to kick, Piper’s hand went to her stomach again. She couldn’t wait to raise these two wonderful, amazing boys and watch them grow up in a happier future.

Piper had the utmost faith that everything would work out in their favor for once thanks to the two boys in front of her. She would protect them with every fiber of her being and knew that her sisters (and ex-husband, despite the fact that he didn’t know about her pregnancy) felt the same way.


End file.
